The new managers at the Hinata Apartments
by Mariklover222
Summary: I suck at summaries chapter 4 is up
1. Chapter 1

The girls of the Hinata Apartments were looking for a new manager in the newspaper classified ads. '' What if our new manager was an egyptian?'' asked Naru. '' Or a man who makes great meals.'' said Shinobu. " I'd like to have a manager who has class." said Kitsune. " Or a manager who knows kendo." added Motoko. "Or one who can have fun." said Kaolla Su.

The next day, Haruka heard the doorbell ring, ran downstairs and opened the door and saw four young men from Domino City who got the letters. "Hello, are you here to apply for the manager postition?" asked Haruka. " Yes we are." replied all four young men. " Please come in." said Haruka. " Thank you." they said. The girls came downstairs and saw a egyptian boy about seventeen, a boy with a earring, a successful young man, and a boy with tri-coloured hair. " Please introduce yourselves." said Haruka. " Hello, my name is Marik Ishtar." said the egyptian. " I'm Duke Devlin, nice to meet you all." said the boy with the earring. " My name is Seto Kaiba, I'm the president and CEO of a gaming company." said the successful teen. " I'm Yugi Motou, I hope we can be friends." said the boy shyly.

" THE Yugi Motou?" asked Naru. " Yup." said Yugi. Later on in the day, Haruka gave Marik, Duke, Seto Kaiba, and Yugi a tour around the apartment and had some rules, too.

The next morning, the girls smelled breakfast being made. They ran downstairs to see Duke making breakfast for them. " Good morning, girls!" said Duke. " Good Morning!" they said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

During breakfast, Kaolla asked Marik what he does in his spare time. " What do you do in your spare time?" asked Kaolla. " In my free time, I like to read about my heritage, and mind control other people." replied Marik. Naru asked Yugi a question as well. " What do you do for a living,Yugi?" asked Naru. " I duel." replied Yugi. " Sorry for asking, but how did you learn to cook?" asked Shinobu, shyly. " Instinct, I guess." replied Duke. " , do you duel as well?" asked Motoko. " Yes, I do." said Kaiba. After breakfast, the boys cleaned up the apartment, until the phone rang. " Hinata Apartments." Haruka answered. " Is Marik available?" a gruff voice asked. " Just hold on, I'll get him." said Haruka. " Marik, phone call!" called Haruka. " Coming!" Marik answered. " Hello, Marik speaking." said Marik. After Marik hung up the phone, he had exciting news. " Everyone , come into the livingroom!" called Marik. Kaolla was eager to hear the news. " Tell us, please!" said Kaolla. " My sister, Ishizu just had a baby." Marik replied. " Congratulations." they all said. " Is it a girl or a boy?" asked Naru. "It's a girl." Marik said.

Marik was now packing a small suitcase, because Odion was waiting at the door." Are you ready to go home, Master Marik?" asked Odion. " Yes I am, Odion." Marik replied. " Take care Marik." said Naru. " I'll call as soon as I can!" said Marik. When Marik took off, they arrived at the hospital. " I'm here to see Ishizu Ishtar, I'm her brother, Marik Sebastion Ishtar III." said Marik. (A/N: YGOTAS reference). " First door on the right." said the nurse. " Thank you, nurse." said Marik. As they got to her room, Ishizu was holding her baby. " Marik, this is your niece, Isis." Ishizu said. " Would you like to hold her, Master Marik?" asked Odion. " Sure." replied Marik. Marik was now holding his niece. " Welcome to the world, sweetheart." Marik cooed. " Isn't she beautiful?" asked Ishizu. " Yes she is." replied Marik. " I think she's hungry, Ishizu." said Marik. "Thanks for visiting me." said

Ishizu.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Marik returned to the Hinata Apartments, Kaolla glomped him from behind. " Hi, Kaolla." said Marik. " hi, Marik." replied Kaolla. " So, how was everything at the the hospital?" asked Kaiba. " Everything was fine, I even got to hold the baby." replied Marik. " Is the baby cute?" asked Motoko. " Yes, she is, and she has her mother's eyes." said Marik. " Lunchtime!" called Duke. " Horray!" said Kaolla. " Is there something wrong, Naru?" asked Marik. " No, I was thinking about our previous manager, Keitaro Urashima." said Naru. " Oh." replied Marik. " So, Marik, tell me about your family." said Mitsune. " Well, I was born to a family of Tombkeepers, but my mother passed away right after I was born. Soon after I turned ten years old, I recieved the Tombkeeper's iniciation." said Marik. " How tragic." said Shinobu. " Are you friends with Yugi?" asked Motoko to Marik. " Yes." replied Marik.

To Be Continued

Marik: Wow... I mean, wow...

Irisi: Come here, Marik*hugs Marik*

Marik: Rate and Review, the authoress commands you.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon after lunch, there was another phone call. " Hello, Hinata apartments, Haruka speaking!" Haruka said. " Marik, phone call!" shouted Haruka. " Thanks, Haruka." said Marik " hello." replied Marik. "Marik... my little baby boy." said the woman on the other line. "M...Mother, is that you?" asked Marik. " yes, sweetie, it is me." said his mother. " Please Marik, come home." she begged. " Mother, why don't you come down?" asked Marik. " Alright." was her response, " Marik, is everything alright?" asked Naru. " My mother is alive." Marik said with tears in his eyes. " That's great, when is she coming?" asked Naru. " Today." replied Marik. " Really?" asked Kaolla. " Yeah." replied Marik. Then the doorbell rang, and Haruka answered the door. " Hello, welcome to the Hinata Apartments." said Haruka. " Thank you very much." replied Veronica. ( A/N: That is the name of Marik's mother in YGOTAS.) " Marik, you have a visitor." said Haruka. " Thank you, Haruka." replied Marik. " Marik, don't you want to give your mother a hug?" asked his mother. " Mother, I thought you were... dead." said Marik. " No Marik, I was in hiding after you were born." replied his mother. " Mother, can I talk to you in private?" asked Marik. " Of course, sweetie." she smiled. " How did you know I was here?" asked Marik. " Ishizu told me, honey." said his mother. " How cute." said Kaiba.

TBC

Marik: My mother is alive

Irisi: yup

Marik: R&R


End file.
